Picturesque Affair
by deaththxkid
Summary: A young meister named Maka at the DWMA finds herself running into a rude, yet enticing boy named Soul almost every day. Why does her heart thump when she sees him? Why does she suddenly feel nervous all of a sudden? Is Maka Albarn falling in love? But, Soul is rumored to have a girlfriend? Are the rumors true or is he just playing with her?


The sound of a busy shop was pleasing for the girl to hear, because as the only waitress working that day, she knew her pockets would be happy in the long run. Yet, as of now, she was miserable. Hour after hour, it was a never-ending cycle of taking orders, remembering tables, and even making drinks because Master had his hands tied all day as well. Deathbucks was a popular spot for tourists and students alike in Death City, because it was cheap and delicious. That day, the twin tailed waitress smiled at each customer, always being cheery even though all the working was very tiring, and as well as made sure each customer was properly cared for. She survived the busy day, and less than an hour from closing time, when the crowd finally died down, she was a zombie. The minutes until closing got lower and lower until the last five finally came, and the waitress went to the back to change into her street clothes, until the sound of a bell dinging stopped her. The bell signified a customer, and the girl tried to cheerfully smile, but the thought of having to stay later ended up making her look like she was smiling quite insanely.

"Welcome to Deathbucks!" She chirped, looking over at the sloppy looking boy that walked in. " _And please hurry up!_ " The girl thought, unhappily. The customer looked like a student, like she was, and possibly in the same grade. His clothes, a baggy tee shirt reading "Piano Man" and blue jeans weren't what made him look sloppy, but more of his messy white hair and tired looking red eyes. The waitress presumed he must be albino, because even his eyebrows and eyelashes were pure white. Snapping out of her daze, she lead him to a small table and pulled down on her short skirt as she introduced herself. "…I'm Maka, and I'll be pleased to serve you today"

The boy rolled his eyes at her, and Maka's cheeks flushed in response. "Yeah yeah, can I order already?" Maka nodded, her pigtails bobbing along with the movement. As the seeming rude boy spoke, his tone indicated he was not fazed with the fact he was forcing her to work overtime or that he cared about anything that much in fact. "Uh, yeah, can I order a frappe? With java chips, a pump of toffee nut flavor, fudge, caramel, and chocolate chips? Thanks."

Maka giggled at the boys girly order, her green eyes glimmering as she laughed to herself. "Sure thing, just a moment…..er….." She hesitated, not sure what the boy's name was.

"Soul" He answered simply, his red eyes staring blankly at Maka.

"Got it…Soul!" She smiled at him and went to make his complicated drink, messing it up a couple of times before finally remembering all the correct ingredients. " _Looks like I will get something to drink for the way home_ " Maka thought, putting a straw in Soul's drink and walking over to give it to him, her uniform's skirt flouncing with each step in her shiny, black shoes. When she put the drink down, she hesitated before letting go, waiting for Soul's words of approval.

"Thanks?" He questions, not sure why the girl was still clinging to the drink. "You can let go now, weirdo" With those words said, Maka snapped her hand back to her side, and almost sprinted to the backroom to change her uniform, folding it neatly and setting it in her cubby before returning to the main café area in her normal clothes. Her eyes flicked to Master, who made a slight wave, silently telling her goodnight as she replied in a tired smile. As she made her way down the aisle, she passed the boy drinking the cold coffee and felt his hot gaze burning into her.

" _What's his deal?_ " She thought uncomfortably, as time seemed to slow and her steps took her no father forward than two steps back would take her. Her heart thumped in her chest, and Maka suddenly became nervous.

"Hey Maka..." The boy stood up, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay? You look feverish" Soul frowned, his sharp teeth showing slightly and Maka gulped, not sure how to answer.

"I-I'm fine!" She yelped, taking off at a full sprint to the door and out into the hot summer air, her eyes wide and cheeks a bright pink. "How embarrassing! Why am I making a fool of myself over a boy I'll never see again, I'm so stupid! Boys are stupid!" As she briskly walked home, Maka silently cursed herself the whole way, until she reached the door of her two bedroom apartment that she had to herself, and finally stopped when the relaxing air of the apartment started to have a calming effect on her. Maybe a good night's sleep will clear her head, and tomorrow could be a better day.


End file.
